girlsfrontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Factory
This section covers manufacture for T-Dolls and equipment, Power-up, Dummy Linking and Disassembly As with other sections, English translations are provided in the illustrations__TOC__ Manufacture This covers producing T-Dolls and equipment using materials and manufacture contracts T-Doll Manufacture= To produce a T-Doll, resources and a consumable 'T-Doll Manufacture Contract' is needed #To start, tap on the slot, assign desired resource amounts then tap start manufacture #After tapping start manufacture, a timer will appear on the slot, manufacture will be done when the timer hits 00:00:00 Misc. Info *Two T-Doll manufacture slots is the standard, additional slots can be purchased via the Shop *A 'Fast Manufacture' consumable can be used to instantly complete manufacturing *T-Doll manufacture contracts and Fast Manufacture consumables can be obtained via Missions, Logistic Support, Tasks/Quests, as login rewards/specials or the Shop |-| Equipment Manufacture= As with producing T-Dolls, resources and a consumable 'Equipment Manufacture Contract' is needed #To start, tap on the slot, assign desired resource amounts then tap start manufacture #After tapping start manufacture, a timer will appear on the slot, manufacture will be done when the timer hits 00:00:00 Misc. Info *Equipment Manufacture is unlocked after clearing EP.02 2-6 *Two equipment manufacture slots is the standard, additional slots can be purchased via the Shop *A 'Fast Manufacture' consumable can be used to instantly complete manufacturing *Equipment manufacture contracts and Fast Manufacture consumables can be obtained via Missions, Logistic Support, Tasks/Quests, as login rewards/specials or the Shop |-| Manufacturing Formulas= |-| Manufacture Timers= Dummy Link Dummy linking is a mechanic where a extra 'dummy' of a T-Doll is created This essentially doubles the combat effectiveness of that T-Doll as it the dummies function like the real T-Doll There are two methods of dummy-linking, duplicates and cores #To start, select a T-Doll you wish to dummy link (Level 10 minimum) , then tap on the slots on the right to select another duplicate T-Doll. The duplicate is consumed upon linking #Alternatively, if duplicates are unavailable, cores can be used to dummy-link. They essentially substitute the duplicate T-Doll and are consumed upon linking #If conditions are met, tap Dummy Link to initiate dummy-linking *Dummy-link requirements increase per link *Dummy-linking increases HP along with ammunition/ration consumption *Cores are hard to obtain, so judge carefully before spending cores on dummy linking (Recommended use: Use cores to dummy-link hard to obtain T-Dolls, wait for duplicates for more common ones) Power-up T-Doll power-up basically augments a T-Doll's capabilities with duplicate T-Dolls #Select a T-Doll to augment, then tap on the slots on the right to select duplicate T-Dolls to use for the augment #Confirm your choice and tap the Augment button to complete the power-up *Duplicate T-Dolls are consumed upon augment *To remove a T-Doll from the augment queue, tap on her icon *T-Dolls of any type can be used for power-up Retirement Retiring/recycling T-Dolls and equipment will give back some resources and in the case of certain T-Dolls, cores T-Doll Retirement/Disassembly= #Select T-Dolls that you wish to retire, then tap Disassembly to complete *Disassembling 2-Star Rarity T-Dolls do not give cores |-| Equipment Recycling= #Select equipment you wish to recycle, then tap Recycle to complete